the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Pedro Coruja
Pedro "The Owl" Coruja Power suit: The Blue Jay Occuptation: Student Country of Origin: Portugal Current location:Vancouver The Safety Net medium --------- Gills Skates Levitation Tremor sense ----------- Sexy Orb ------------ Agent ----------- Brain implant ------------------- suit status Advanced suit status night vision Hawkeye Thermal vision Floodlights ------------- Radio transmitter Defence maze Worm Terminal Spider Spyware -------------------------------------------- Power fist Suit control Crowd control ------------------- Power shield ------------------ Environmental controls Environmental controls II ----------------- Cyber brain Polyglot Martial arts Collapsible ---------------- Canvas I Canvas II BACKGROUND FLUFF: CONTAINS UPBRINGING, MOTIVATION AND PERSONALITY. Skip some paragraphs if this is unimportant to you. Pedro Coruja was born to a fairly wealthy family in Portugal. He was the son of a Businessman and a housewife and being their first born, he was shielded from the world for a long time and pampered, being treated as a little prince; he ate what he wanted, rarely left the house unless accompanied and was shielded from the harsh realities of the world and experiences which would have naturally turned a baby into a boy and eventually a man. Due to the nature of his upbringing, the Owl was a naive and kind-hearted idealist, raised by the whimsical nature of cartoons and video games. As a result, The Owl developed poor social skills and a weak physique, meaning he typically struggled to make friends and was often ridiculed. This all got worse when he moved to England as his strange accent, long curly hair and short stature immediately made him an outcast. As the runt of the family (Short, baby faced and with bizarre interests) The Owl was often lost in a fantasy world and never had the physical or mental attributes of his relatives, being particularly considered the antithesis of his father by himself, leading to severe self esteem issues. How could he live up to the expectations? How could he be the strong, intelligent alpha male his father was? When the Owl reached high school, he discovered he had a natural talent for music. He was a talented singer and instrumentalist and learned music theory with ease. This drew the attention of the band geeks where he met his best friend, an older boy who he developed his talents with. After his parents realized the potential The Owl now had and how happy he was to finally find a healthy hobby and a good friend, they allowed the Owl's partner to take him to venues and to travel around performing for various audiences at clubs, bars, restaurants and parties. These new experiences gave The Owl more confidence and tact. Due to his misadventures he gained the attention of his peers as a talented musician. The Owl was now a social butterfly, often going to parties, whether he was either performing or enjoying himself, meaning he stayed up late quite often, occasionally even for days. Here he often performed in order to gain attention or for favors and it was thanks to his bard-like talents that he got drugs, sex, money and pretty much anything. Music was like a cheat code, a key to any problem, a magical force. The drugs, partying and sleepless nights caught up with him eventually, making his already big eyes get bigger and more bloodshot and surrounded by large, dark spots, earning him his nickname. An idealist no longer, The Owl realized that unfortunately if you have no part to play in society... if you have nothing to offer, no skill or talent, then you'll be rejected and shunned. You either learn to be an asset or get thrown away. It was an admittedly cruel but simple and effective rule of nature. INFORMATION REGARDING DAYS AS A PILOT The Owl was ecstatic; he had finally found happiness in something he truly enjoyed and felt like he could fit in now. All that was left to do was enjoy the rest of his summer abroad whilst waiting for university to roll in. However, things weren't gonna be as easy as they could have sadly been for Pedro as he was destined to become a pilot. The Tumblr forces quickly eradicated the areas surrounding his old neighborhood. As he heard of the disaster, he panicked. How could this be happening? Was my mom alright? Was my dad ok too? What about my friends? And if they weren't ok, does that mean that the people who loved me weren't ok too?! A musician without an audience is meaningless! A world without expression is grey! If the tumblerites killed my old friends, or worse yet, if they won... What would happen to freedom for expression? What would happen to me? What purpose will I have? All these questions flooded his brain as he tried to think of something he could do, when suddenly he was met with a strange piece of technology that came crashing through his room... The owl devised the suit with the idea of scouting and reconnaissance in mind. It was an orb called blue jay, devised so that it could be used in any environment and infiltrate any location he could possibly want to enter fast, effectively and safely. He did this so that he could scan any possible area for important technology, information and items which he could then use to study the enemy and to give to his allies. If anything interesting happened, The Owl would become aware of it and begin to investigate, meaning if something gathered his interests he could use his other talents as a spy. Being able to quickly conceal his power suit and change his appearance was paramount to success when these tasks came, as fitting in was essential if a successful mission was to be executed. The owl could quickly gain the trust of his enemies and use his various tools to gather information and valuable resources, plus if things went sour, he could use his new-found physical abilities to physically defend himself and his Blue jay to quickly escape. Thanks to his collaboration and the help of his anon friends, Several lives were saved and a myriad of information was acquired, leading to a bigger chance of being able to destroy tumblr and find out what happened to his family. 01:21, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Blue Jay Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Medium Category:PACYOA: TE